


all the things we need

by aceu_spaceu



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cockwarming, Established Relationship, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, bottom donghun, sub!donghun, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceu_spaceu/pseuds/aceu_spaceu
Summary: promotions are tough and junhee really doesn't have time but he can't deny his own needs to be with donghun any longer.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	all the things we need

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this has been on my mind for a long time already and i finally came around to write it! it's my first work in ages so my writing skills are pretty rusty but please enjoy nevertheless!

donghun came out of the bathroom after taking a nice hot shower. his skin was dewy and his hair was damp and he hasn’t felt like this in a few weeks. he had allowed his body to relax and enjoy the heat the water transferred onto him while he was bathing. the huge black t-shirt he wore was a piece he took out of junhees closet when the younger hasn’t been looking a few weeks ago. the t-shirt covered up until the mid of his thighs and he thought it was a shame to hide his pretty light blue lace panties his bum was covered in.

their promotions were tough and they finally had an evening off to indulge in their free time and take care of themselves. promotions always took a great toll on donghun resulting in his skin being dull, his hair matted and his mental state balancing on a thin line between keeping it up and breaking down. 

his mind wandered off to the events earlier in the day when they finally finished shooting their mv for the upcoming album. they all have been elated to know it was finished and now the work would be handed over to the editors to make a nice piece out of everything they collected. a small smile crept upon his lips when he remembered junhees happy face, the delightful twinkle that sparked a ray of sunshine inside donghun. he really admired junhee for all his hard work at keeping them all together during hard times like these and still keeping his sanity. 

right, junhee

he slowly made his way into the living room where junhee was sitting on the sofa, working on something on his laptop. the younger was clad in comfy looking joggers and an oversized t-shirt, posture bent forward to see better the display of the laptop situated on top of the table with a cup of steaming tea sitting beside it. his glasses were up the bridge of his nose and his eyebrows were furrowed, seemingly concentrated.

donghun rasped a little and junhees focus went from his laptop up to the older boy standing in the doorway of the living room. junhees face stretched into a soft smile and he beckoned donghun over and patted the space next to him to make him sit with him. donghun obliged and plopped himself down next to the leader, peeking towards his laptop.

“what are you doing?” he asked and junhee sighed.

“i still need to finish this report and since we have the evening off, i really wanted to finish it.”

donghun put his head on the youngers shoulder and closed his eyes. junhees arm automatically went around his waist and pulled him in a little closer.

“i miss spending time with you.” donghun said, his voice meek and quiet, “are the others out?” 

“yeah, they left while you were in the shower.” junhee threw him an apologetic smile.

“they wanted to eat out but i need to finish this and sehyoon didn’t want to disrupt your shower. i hope you’re not too hungry.”

the elder sunk together a little bit and shook his head, squirming in his seat next to junhee, not wanting to make eye contact, “i just want to be with you”, he whispered.

“i’m sorry, precious but i really need to finish this, they want me to hand it over till tomorrow evening. you know how packed our schedule is at this time. i’m really so sorry.” the leader raised the arm around donghuns waist to stroke his hair softly while he cooed another apology into his hair and blew a few fond kisses against donghuns forehead.

donghun whined and rubbed his face into junhees shoulder, scooting even closer and draping an arm over the torso of his human pillow.

“pretty please?” he asked while gazing up into junhees eyes with a glazed and somehow desperate look and junhees walls couldn’t hold up much longer.

“fine, you can come up but i’m gonna finish off my report first before i’m going to do anything. alright, sweetheart?” 

donghuns eyes lit up happily and his response came quickly as he swung his leg over junhees lap and crawled up on top of him with one leg on either side of his boyfriends. he closed his eyes and snuggled up to the younger, sighing contently. his front was closely pressed up to junhees without the tiniest bit of space between them and he rested his face in junhees neck, inhaling his most adored scent.

as uncomfortable as it was for junhee to hold his boyfriend and work on his report, he didn’t complain even a little bit since he as well has missed some alone time with the older boy. so he held him with his left arm around his waist, absentmindedly stroking a thumb over the bumps of donghuns spine while he edited his document. he silently cursed this damn report since he badly needed some resting time and he really wanted to spend it with donghun together without any work disrupting them.

junhees mind went back to the last time they really had time to themselves; that has been almost two months ago. he sighed and shortly buried his nose in donghuns hair to calm his mind with the pretty scent of a freshly washed donghun in his lap before pulling himself together and working again.

donghun knew how stressed junhee was at the moment, even though they had been given free time for the first time in ages. he knew what junhee needed but didn’t want to pressure him in any way. but donghun wouldn’t be donghun if he didn’t know how to bring junhee to destress and do what made him feel good for at least a small while.

junhee gasped when he felt the first roll of donghuns hips against his own. his grip on the older boy tightened and he hissed at the second roll, being sensitive for not having the time to at least relieve himself every now and then. 

the leader couldn’t lie, he loved donghun and he was weak for him in every way so his hand automatically left the touchpad on his laptop to glide up a smooth thigh underneath the t-shirt he knew belonged to himself. he held his breath in anticipation when he knew there wasn’t going to be a resistance in form of sleeping pants or anything alike. a shaky exhale left his lips when he felt the rough material of donghuns favorite lace panties and he couldn’t deny it, he loved them too.

donghun snickered and rolled his hips exceptionally well, making junhee groan into his shoulder und buck his hips up for more friction. the next giggle was caught in his throat and came out as a moan when junhees grip on his hips tightened and he thrusted up in just the right place.

“junhee, please, i need-“ donghun exhaled and as quickly as his want to lead junhee came, it vanished again. he wanted to be good, be good for junhee and help him come down from their busy lives, wanted junhee to hold him tight and kiss him and-

“ahhh” he let out surprised when he felt junhee pull his panties to the side and slide a finger in. he immediately fell further into junhee, his arms winding around his shoulders and his face buried in the crook of the youngers neck. 

junhee was holding back, donghun knew it with the way junhees shaky breath ghosted along his ear and down his neck. 

“fuck, don’t tell me you planned this.” junhee groaned when he realized there was no resistance inside donghun. he pulled his finger out and gently slapped his bum before winding his arms back around donghuns middle.

“baby, do you wanna sit on my cock?” he asked and donghun nodded, desperate but so, so happy he could be of help to junhee.

“alright, i’m gonna get comfy and you can sit down, okay, sweetheart?”

donghun eagerly loosened his grip on junhees shoulders and sat back, waiting for junhee to adjust his seating before crawling back into his favorite place. he lifted his t-shirt up and slipped the end between his teeth so junhee could take a nice look at his swollen dick confined in their favorite pair of panties. junhee moaned and grabbed at donghuns thighs again, watching intently as the older boy unpacked his dick and stroked it a few times until it was to full hardness. donghun slid his panties to the side again and let junhees dick disappear inside his body. he hissed a little at the stretch. junhee was just something different than his fingers in the shower. the older boy watched junhees expression, he was biting down hard and he was straining himself from just grabbing donghun and having his way with him.

junhee let out a shaky whimper once donghun was fully seated on top of him. nevertheless, he needed to finish his report and adjusted himself a little so he could go back to work on his document.

donghun was fine. he was happy. he was finally together with junhee again after such a long time and that was everything he needed. he snuggled up into junhees neck, moaning softly whenever junhee would move or readjust his position a little. slowly, very slowly he felt himself drifting, being so full with his beloved, his eyes closed and off to dreamland he was, finally gone into a nice, dreamless sleep.

junhee noticed how donghun was drifting but let him be, he knew how much he needed it at the moment and who was he to deny his boyfriend? the breathing slowly evened out and the young man grew heavier and heavier until he was limp in junhees arms, sleeping peacefully.

this was not the first time they were doing this. in fact, after junhee first came to donghun with the idea and he agreed to try this out together, they worked out the fact they both needed it more than they would have thought they would. the feeling of being connected so deeply but without the primal need to have sex was something junhee cherished about donghun and enjoyed every session they had to the fullest.

when he finally came to an end with his report, he heard the door click open and three voices in the hallway. the others were back.

with a sigh he pulled down his t-shirt over donghuns bum and pulled him in a little closer, careful to not stir him awake. it wasn’t the first time they sat together like this with donghun sleeping in junhees lap and the others in their apartment. but it was the first time for them being connected and so much in the open for anybody to possibly see. he was glad donghun took the extra-large shirt, otherwise they would have to do a lot of explaining.

yuchan stuck his head into the room and junhee raised his gaze from the laptop, smiling at him. 

“is he sleeping?” yuchan asked and when junhee nodded, he cooed and closed the door behind himself. junhee sighed relieved and leaned back into the sofa, waiting for yuchan to spread his magic and get everyone to bed immediately without cornering him or questioning anything. yuchan always had a feeling for their alone time and somehow always got sehyoon and byeongkwan to leave them alone.

once it was silent in the apartment, junhee gently shook donghun awake. the older boy grumbled and snuggled back up into his boyfriend. soft little kisses were peppered all over junhees neck and he giggled, hugging donghun tighter and readjusting him in his lap since he was slipping off to the side.

“i’m finished, baby. you were so good today, such a good sweetheart.” he praised and donghun keened, feeling the weight of junhees growing dick inside him.

“so pliant and obedient to what i said, i’m so proud of you.” junhee continued to rile donghun up and it was working, judging by the needy glaze taking over his sleepy eyes and the discreet rolls of his hips against junhees. 

“do you want me to fuck you now, precious?” junhee breathed and donghun moaned, nodding eagerly and sitting up in junhees lap, ready to take everything his boyfriend was going to give him.

“yes, please, junhee i-“ he didn’t even finish his sentence when junhee grabbed his hips into a tight, secure hold and thrusted his hips up into the pliant boy on top of him slowly. donghun felt the ridges of junhees dick drag against his walls with his slow movements and he threw his head back once junhee hit the perfect spot. junhees grip tightened even more and he pushed donghun down on his dick again, keeping him there and grinding up into that spot, wanting to see donghun blabber and drool with the pretty stars in his eyes.

his heart clenched upon seeing donghun catching his gaze with a happy wide smile before he leaned in to kiss him slow and passionate, the rhythm of their rolls slowing down even more to savor their kiss to the fullest. 

junhee knew donghun had everything he needed and wanted and he knew that he was everything donghun needed and wanted as well. even though sometimes they may not have too much time to physically express their love, he knew it was there and that was everything he needed to know.

donghun broke off their kiss to moan into his mouth and circled his arms back around junhees shoulders, pushing them as close together as possible. junhee held him in place with his grip on his hips and grinded inside the older boy slowly but surely.

“jun-“ donghun was able to breathe out before he tensed up und unraveled with a long broken moan in junhees lap, cumming in between their bodies underneath his panties and the black t-shirt he loved so much. junhee held him through it but didn’t stop grinding until donghun was twitching and sensitive, laying limply in junhees arms. the younger then chased his own orgasm which hit him with only a few more thrusts before he spilled inside the older boy.

they slowly came down from their highs, donghun with his head on junhees shoulder, gazing up at his boyfriend with starry eyes.

“you’ve done so well, my precious baby” junhee whispered and kissed donghuns forehead fondly. donghun wound his arms around junhees waist, enjoying the gentle strokes junhee was spoiling his hair with.

“you know i love you, right?” donghun whispered into the silence.

“of course i do. i love you too.” junhee whispered back and placed another kiss on donghuns forehead.

“now sleep tight baby, i’ll be here.”


End file.
